


Śmigus dyngus

by BlueFlyingTurtle



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Easter, Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlyingTurtle/pseuds/BlueFlyingTurtle
Summary: Naomi remember old Norbergian Easter tradition she always celebrated with her family and decided that it's time to introduce her friends to it... And also play a little prank on them
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores & Naomi Turner, Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez & Naomi Turner, Mateo de Alva & Elena Castillo Flores & Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez & Naomi Turner, Mateo de Alva & Naomi Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Śmigus dyngus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Śmigus dyngus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252130) by [BlueFlyingTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlyingTurtle/pseuds/BlueFlyingTurtle). 



Naomi was standing behind one of the pillars in the palace courtyard. She was holding a big bucket full of cold, salt water. She was waiting.

Every morning, the palace guards (including Gabe) would check the whole palace for any possible dangers. And of course the route included the courtyard. Naomi had been in her hiding spot for almost twenty minutes now, waiting for Gabe to get close enough.

She carefully peeked out from behind the pillar. Fortune was on her side – the captain of the guard, not suspecting anything, was heading her way. Naomi adjusted her hold on the bucket. The sound of heavy, military boots was getting closer. She held her breath and started counting in her mind.

_“One, two… THREE!”_

Naomi jumped from her spot and poured all the water on Gabe.

"What is happe-" He wasn't able to finish, because of the half a gallon of ice cold water.

"Śmigus dyngus!" Naomi yelled, nearly falling on the floor from laughter.

Her friend was soaking with water, making him look like a scared, wet puppy. When Gabe finally shook off the water (and surprise), he looked at the girl with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Well that was unexpected." he said bitterly while taking off his jacket and wringing it. "What even was that?"

"Śmigus dyngus" Naomi was almost finished laughing, but one glance at the wet captain of the guard was enough to make her wheeze again.

At this moment the other guard approached them to check if everything was alright.

"Yeah, it was just Naomi's silly prank. Tell Rico to finish my shift, because I..." Gabe shot Naomi a quick and murderous glance "...have to change." T

private saluted and went off to execute the order, though he looked back a few times, trying to understand what happened there.

"Smi- what?" Gabe asked his friend.

"Śmigus dyngus. It's a norbergian Easter tradition."

"A tradition that's about pouring cold water on people?"

"Yup, exactly. Now..." Naomi picked up the bucket from the ground "...stop pouting and help me prank Mateo." G

jumped to shake off the water. On one hand, he was the captain of the guard, meaning protecting important staff like the royal wizard from pranks was probably one of his duties. On the other hand, the idea of a dripping wet Mateo was just too irresistible.

"Ok." he finally agreed "So what's the plan?"

Naomi grinned, happy that she managed to convince him.

"Well first, I have to get more water and-"

"You can get water from the well in the palace garden, it's the closest one." Gabe interrupted her, becoming very excited about this prank.

"As I said, I have to get the water." Naomi continued giving her friend an irritated look "and you have to drag Mateo out of his chamber. Better if we don't accidentally destroy some dangerous, magical artifacts or something." G

nodded. "So we rendezvous… at the main door in ten minutes?"

"Okay!" They both grinned and ran to execute their plan.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later Naomi was standing behind the door to the palace. Through the ajar door, she heard the conversation inside. She came a little closer and managed to distinguish words.

"You really have to help us. Rico has been up in the air for fifteen minutes and we have no idea how to get him down!"

"And why are you wet?"

"Umm...." Gabe stuttered. He didn't plan for this question. M

just murmured something under his breath and Naomi was sure he rolled his eyes. She quickly stood back from the door and got back to her position, because the boys were almost at the door.

"...see for yourself" Gabe said loudly enough for Naomi to hear. A quick thought Occurred to Naomi, if Gabe didn't let Mateo through the door first, he would be the one to get wet again. Naomi just shrugged her shoulders and counted again.

_“One, two… THREE!”_

The door opened and a half gallon of ice cold water poured on Mateo just like it did on Gabe earlier. M

screamed and jumped in surprise. For a good while he just stood still with fear and astonishment on his face. Finally he looked at his friends who were nearly dying from laughter. Gabe leaned on the door and bent down, half wheezing and trying to catch his breath. Naomi gave up on breathing and just laid on the ground holding her stomach like she was going to explode.

"Let me guess, Rico isn't in the air at all?"

Gabe calmed down enough to shake his head and shout "Śmigus dyngus!" causing himself and Naomi to be hit by a new attack of laughter.

"Śmigus what?" Matteo did not understand. "It's a Norberg tradition," Naomi explained, wiping off her tears "for Easter."

"A tradition consisting in pouring water over innocent people?

"Exactly" Gabe nodded, glad that not only he was wet now.

"Okay that's enough" Naomi took a deep breath to compose herself. She put her hand on Gabe's shoulder and pointed at Mateo. "Now you're going to help us prank Elena!"

At first Mateo wasn't going to agree, but then he remembered all the pranks Elena did to him when she was learning how to use the scepter, and decided that she shouldn't be too mad.

"All right" he nodded "so how are we doing this?"

Naomi rubbed her chin. Pranking Elena wasn't going to be easy….

* * *

Elena was sitting in her office reading some official paper for the fourth time in a row. From what she understood it was about funding repairs on the bridge on La ría de tortugas, which was destroyed in the last downpour. She put the paper aside and rubbed her face with her hands to chase away the tiredness. She had woken up just two hours ago, but her eyes were already closing. For hours she could trek through the jungle, talk to her subjects, or negotiate with other royals, but reading documents just always tired her. Naomi was supposed to come and help her with this, but for some reason she was late. Elena just hoped she wasn't in some kind of trouble. What she wouldn't do to just fight off some kind of monster instead of poring over these papers...

"Elena! Some kind of monster attacked the palace, we have to fight it off!"

The Princess straightened herself, not believing in what she just heard. As if it was an answer to her wish, a wet, thrilled Gabe ran into her office. She quickly shook off the first shock, jumped out from behind the desk and grabbed her scepter.

"Where?!" She asked, maybe a little too enthusiastic.

"On the courtyard" the captain of the guard quickly pulled her out to the corridor and to the stairs.

"Why are you wet?" T

time, Gabe was ready. "It's this monster, he destroyed the fountain and splashed water over all of us!"

"All of you? Who else is there? Does Mateo know what kind of monster it is?"

"Naomi is holding it down and Mateo went to his study to check what it is. We gotta hurry, before it destroys anything else!"

So Naomi is in trouble, Elena thought when they reached the main hall.

"You go help them and I'll go get reinforcements."

Gabe pointed to the main door, but he himself stayed behind. Elena burst through the door and stood still. There was no monster and everything seemed peaceful. The fountain was whole, except it was empty.

"Where's the mon-" her words drowned under the weight of all the water from the fountain. Mateo had lifted it with a spell and dropped it right on her head.

"Śmigus dyngus!" shouted all three and they burst into laughter.


End file.
